


The Death of the Face of Boe

by Lenny14c



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last will of the dying Face of Boe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of the Face of Boe

“Hello, Doctor”, the Face of Boe looked sad, he was about to die. “This is the third and last time you will see me, Doctor and I'm going to tell you my secret, my last will, my testament.”

The Doctor put his hand at the glass that kept the Face save from the world.

“Tell me”, he demanded sad.

“Listen closely, Doctor, and remember my words: A long, long time, billions of years ago, 51rst century on a small peninsula of America, a young boy lived peacefully with his parents and his little brother. Until the beasts arrived and took his little brother away.  
The boy searched him all his life, met amazing people, gained immortality. But when he found his brother he wasn't happy at all, because the hate had grown and the love had fallen.  
He has experienced many adventures, lost his body, but never his strength. Seems like immortality doesn't last forever, just billions of eternal years. The boy is me and now it's time to go.  
I've learned how to love and how to lie, I've learned how to live and how to die. But the person I love the most, died in my arms long time ago.  
My request to you, Doctor, is now: Please find him when he was still alive and let me see him one last time. Search in the 21rst century for Ianto Jones. Cardiff is the place to look. Goodbye Doctor and good luck!”

 The Doctor nodded. He was deeply moved by the words of the Face of Boe, so he decided to search Ianto Jones.

 

The 21rst century was long, but the Doctor knew he had to start at the beginning of the century, so he started at 2009.

Cardiff... Maybe he should ask someone of the Torchwood team in that city.

Five people welcomed him under the tower, one of them was the Doctors former companion Captain Jack.

“Hey, Jack”, he began. “Do you know someone called Ianto Jones?”

“That's me!” The man in a black suit smiled at the Doctor.

“Would you like to come with me, Ianto, to fulfil the last request of a dying?”

Ianto nodded confused. “Okay”

 

The Face of Boe smiled when he saw the man he loved.

“Ianto”, he said. “I love you.” Then he closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
